POST NAGOYA KENSSEN
by Hilary Kryss Yagami
Summary: Habían pasado tres semanas de los incidentes en el aeropuerto de Nagoya seis chicas despiertan después de pasar 8 años dormidas, una infancia arruinada, una humanidad destruida ¿que sucederá a futuro? Yuri y lemon clasificación M pero No Yaoi
1. Prologo

.

.

.

.

 **POST NAGOYA KENSSEN**

 _By: Hilary Kryss Yagami_

-X-

.

.

Habían pasado tres semanas después del incidente en aeropuerto de Nagoya los vampiros se habían levantado, la amenaza de alerta la situación se había vuelto más difícil ahora los humanos representaba una mayor amenaza, todo por el experimento que hicieron el serafín del final.

Los humanos eran seres horrorosos sucumbidos por la codicia, el odio y mentira, después de que la humanidad estuviera a punto de ser destruida por el virus, los Hiragi se habían vuelto la mayor potencia política de Japón todo gracias a un error de la secta Hyakuya, y como siempre los Hiragi no desperdiciarían una oportunidad como esa para obtener el poder.

cuando el apocalipsis ocurrio solo los niños menores de 13 años sobrevivieron y algunos adultos de los cuales se desconocen las causas de su sobrevivencia, todos fueron llevados a sanguinem, la ciudad subterránea de los vampiros, donde fueron usados como ganado, los niños del clan Hyakuya habían muerto y solo dos habían sobrevivido, bueno al menos eso pensaban.

.

.

.

.

Habían cinco contenedores con seis chicas incluidas, las seis estaban desnudas y en estado de hibernación por ocho años, la programación de las urnas se encendió y de ella se dreno todo el suero encubado unas agujas se insertaron en los cuellos de las chicas y estas abrieron los ojos, con movimientos torpes salieron de las urna, y cayeron al piso, las cinco se arrastraron y esperaron a que su cuerpo se normalizara, cuatro chicas pertenecían al clan Hyakuya ellas eran Midori, Kai, Natsuki y Kryss, las cuatro habían sido separadas de los demás niños del orfanato y llevadas al norte de sanguinem cuando ocurrio el apocalipsis, todo era un misterio, cuando Krul Tepes las escondió y fingió haberlas asesinado como asi como lo hizo anteriormente al afirmar que todos los Hyakuya habían muerto.

Las otras dos chicas restantes que no eran chicas si no mujeres, eran Saya y Mao Hiragi, las dos eran pertenecientes a la gran familia Hiragi, primas de Mahiru y Shinoa, ambas chicas eran miembros del mikado no oni, al mismo tiempo en el que Guren y Mahiru asistían a la escuela de magia, como miembros de los Hiragi su fuerza y hechizos pertenecían a un alto rango por ello mismo las dos permanecían rodeadas de Mahiru, ambas formaron parte de la experimentación de Mahiru.

Saya y Mao observaron a las cuatro adolescentes que trataban de tomar fuerzas y levantarse, las cuatro las miraban sabían que eran sus maestras y debían obedecerlas, en el momento en el que las cuatro chicas fueron separadas de los demás niños, ellas sabían que perderían parte de su humanidad, si es que no la perdieron completamente, Krul las llevo a un subterráneo donde solo la familia del tercer progenitor tenían acceso, todo iba a cambiar para ellas sabían que dormirían y que probablemente el mundo ya estaría perdido para cuando abrieran los ojos, lo único que les importaba eran su familia, un dolor les oprimió el pecho al pensar en que todos estuvieran muertos y no pudieran hacer nada, sin embargo debían cumplir su misión, en ese preciso instante se encendió una pantalla en la cual apareció una persona bastante conocida dos de ellas, las seis chicas pusieron atencion a lo que tenía que decirles.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Bueno mis queridos lectores este es un nuevo proyecto que he tratado de llevar, sé que muchos me preguntaran ¿es un fic yaoi? Pues siento decirles que no es asi, pero si habrá un Yuri eso si se los confirmo, muchos dirán de que trata, pues esta historia será de aventura, misterio y romance erótico muy, muy erótico, pero también quiero dejar en claro que la historia tratara de los acontecimientos posteriores del serafín del final, para escribir el fic me he basado tanto en el anime, la novela ligera que está en actualización (la pre-cuela) y por su puesto el manga que estoy en proceso de ser leerlo, algunas cosas las he cambiado para adaptarlas a la historia, espero no pecar en ello, por el resto habrán cosa muy duras y los personajes tendrán sus momentos dolorosos, en el siguiente capítulo, relatare la vida de cada una de las chicas a excepción de dos y cuál fue la relación de cada una con los chicos del orfanato, amados y bellos lectores espero que este fic sea de su agrado, solo espero que me tengan paciencia a la hora de actualizar, volver a escribir después de seis meses ha sido difícil pero sé que no es imposible, les deseo mucha suerte y saludos._


	2. Voces del Pasado

.

.

.

.

 _Capitulo 1. Voces del Pasado_

-X-

.

.

Ahí estaban las seis mojadas y desnudas, mientras la persona de la pantalla hablaba; era una grabación y esa persona era Mahiru, Sonja y Mao abrieron sus ojos al observar a su prima decirles lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hola chicas si les estoy hablando aquí es porque ha ocurrido un acontecimiento de gran magnitud en la tierra.- Las chicas miraban con atencion.- El serafín del final se cumplió y ahora amenaza con dejar a los Hiragi como los gobernantes de la tierra, como es sabido por mis primas, los Hiragi eran la monarquía japonesa, sus hechizos eran excelente pero nuestro trabajo con demonios solo nos dio una parte de nuestro poder, el otro lado del poder pertenecía a los Hyakuya la secta encargada en la experimentación en humanos, de quienes fue esparcido el virus del apocalipsis, sin embargo esto ustedes lo saben perfectamente.- Mahiru hizo una sonrisa y prosiguió.- su misión es preservar la vida como sea posible, sacar a los Hiragi del poder, Sonja prométeme que protegerás a Guren como sea posible.- Sonja miraba a Mahiru un poco anonadada, eso no era necesario decirlo ella lo haría a toda costa.

-Sé que mis experimentos nos han destruido y probablemente ya no este pisando el mismo mundo en el que ustedes están, igual tu Mao protege a Shinya ellos dos fueron mis mejores amigos aliados y personas que de verdad ame, y chicas Hyakuya se perfectamente que lo que más les preocupan son los niños del orfanato pero no se hagan ilusiones de encontrarlos con vida, había una orden de eliminar los experimentos Hyakuya y solo ustedes pudieron ser salvadas gracias a Krul recuerden nunca revelar su identidad, Sonja estas a cargo de toda la operación que Dios y los ángeles las protejan.- y con ello la grabación culmino, las chicas se voltearon a ver, Sonja se levanto al igual que Mao.

-Ya escucharon chicas tenemos una misión que cumplir.- las cuatro niñas asintieron, se levantaron y caminaron hacia unas duchas para limpiarse el suero, el agua era sumamente helada, en esos momentos deseaban ser bañadas por el vapor de una ducha caliente, los cuerpos de las cinco fueron aseados; encontraron ropas de soldados vampiros, las ropas les quedaban a la perfección, después esperaron para observar lo que había sido inyectadas ellas, era sangre de Krul, eso significaba que una parte de ellas ahora eran vampiros, no solo monstruosos experimentos humanos si no vampiros también, los ojos de ninguna cambio de color, todas sabían que tenían una solución asi que volverse vampiros no era algo que les preocupara, sin embargo en el silencio que sacudía esa habitación, solo era la muestra de una mente totalmente ruidosa.

.

.

.

.

Midori era una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas, su cuerpo estaba en excelentes condiciones físicas, su busto era mediano pero firmes caderas amplias y abdomen plano, su cintura era pequeña ella era hermosa. Midori se encontraba sentada a la par de Natsuki, Kai y Kryss sin embargo solo repetía sus acontecimientos una y otra vez en su mente, recordaba como paso de estar rodeada del calor de una familia; después de que sus padres la dejaran abandonada en la puerta del orfanato, Midori aprendió a querer a las chicas y a verlas como sus hermanas, sin embargo dentro de ella la hacía sentir diferente a sus hermanas, ella las miraba con otros ojos.

 **Flash Back**

Luego de su llegada al orfanato a los tres años, con las primeras personas con las que Midori aprendió a llevarse fue con Kryss, Natsuki, Kai, Akane y Mika, todas las chicas hablaban de que una vez de haber crecido ellas se casarían, formarían una familia y que incluso adoptarían a muchos de sus hermanos, todas hablaban de ello, de cómo sería el primer beso, las cenas de navidad en familia y la cantidad de hijos que tendrían, pero sin embargo Midori solo se miraba teniendo una familia con chicas.

-Hey Midori ¿verdad que te casaras con Mika-chan?- Akane pregunto con inocencia mientras Mika jugaba con sus hermanos.

-Eh… no me gusta Mika.- Termino diciendo fríamente mientras se sentaba en un rincón a seguir leyendo su libro de cuento; esa chica amaba el libro de caperucita roja, sentada con su libro en manos su mente comenzó a divagar en un momento en el que ella besaba a sus hermanas en los labios, ella se sonrojo al no mas acordarse de ese pensamiento, entonces la chica tomo a uno de sus hermano que se llamaba Takeru y lo beso, todo fue tal y como lo pensó no sintió nada, con esa misma mirada fría se alejo del lugar dejando a un Takeru totalmente sonrojado, sin embargo ahora todo le quedaba claro, a Midori le gustaban las chicas, habían ocasiones en las que se sonrojaba al ver desnudas a sus hermanas, cada vez que las miraba sentía deseos de besarlas sin embargo, ella tenía miedo a ser rechazada, posteriormente vinieron los experimentos esos recuerdos fueron desastrosos, su cuerpo fue sometido a enormes cantidades de sustancias químicas introducidas en su organismo, solo recordaba que habían momentos en los que se sentía realmente agotada sin fuerzas y al borde de la muerte, Mika y las chicas permanecían a su lado dándole fuerzas para recuperarse, pero claro todos los experimentos eran un secreto en los que le decian estar gravemente enferma a causa de un virus, ahora sabia la verdad ella solo fue una rata de laboratorio al igual que sus hermanas.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Kai era una chica de cabello negro lacio con un flequillo que cubría parte de su lado izquierdo sin dejar su ojo completamente cubierto, tenia ojos negros, piel trigueña y medía un metro cincuenta y cinco, ella estaba pensando en el momento que perdió a sus padres a causa de un accidente de tránsito, el accidente fue tan trágico que la lata del automóvil quedo totalmente destruida, sus padres que iban en la cabina de adelante murieron al instante, ella iba en la parte trasera del auto y gracias al cinturón de seguridad que su madre le coloco solo tuvo un brazo roto y una costilla astillada, con lagrimas en los ojos Kai recuerda haberse desatado el cinturón y con su mano buena tomar las manos de sus padres, pero estas ya estaban frías, Kai lloraba y gritaba clamando sus nombres pero ninguna respuesta, chorros de sangre salía de los asientos y ella intentaba aferrarse a que todo era una pesadilla, minutos después un grupo de rescatistas la sacaron del auto y vio los cuerpos de sus padres cubiertos por sabanas, ella fue trasladada a un hospital y luego al orfanato, donde fue recibida por Mika, Akane, Natsuki y Kryss, luego llego Midori todo parecía increíble sufrir todo eso con tan solo tres años.

 **FLASBACK**

Kai se mantenía alejada, su cara llena de hematomas y los ojos hinchados, ella se sentaba en una esquina mientras Kryss, Natsuki y Akane jugaban a las muñecas, Mika y sus hermanos jugaban con los autos, Kai solo abrazaba su oso de felpa que le había regalado Saito-san cuando ella llego al orfanato, Mika al ver que Kai no jugaba junto a las chicas se acerco.

-¿Por qué no juegas con las chicas?- Mika se sentó a su lado mientras Kai apretaba con su brazo sano el oso de felpa.

-Nadie nos va adoptar no tendremos mamá y papá nunca.- Mika observo a sus hermanas y ellas jugaban que sus muñecas tenían una familia con hijos, amigos reuniones, una vida normal, algo muy diferente a su vida.

-¿Y si nosotros nos casamos? nos convertimos en mamá y papá para los chicos.- Kai levanto el rostro y miro a Mika.

-Mika-chan pero mamá y papá se besan y son cariñosos.- la niña en su inocencia miraba directamente a sus ojos azules. Mika sonrio y acerco sus labios a la niña dándole un beso, pequeño corto e inocente, Kai se sonrojo.

-Asi seremos cuando seamos mamá y papá, y adoptemos a los chicos del orfanato.- Kai aun sonrojada, asintió, Mika tomo su mano y la llevo junto a las chicas las cuales estaban felices de estar con su hermana.

.

.

.

.

Por otro lado Natsuki era una chica de cabello largo y ondulado, ojos cafés y piel trigueña ella nació media hora después de Kryss, ambas eran gemelas, Natsuki siempre fue la hermana tranquila alegre incluso cuando ambas sufrieron el abandono de su padre, después de la muerte de su madre en circunstancias extrañas, Natsuki nunca fue pesimista ante la situación, solía ser muy sensata en ocasiones y también ser muy alegre y divertida, prácticamente se convirtió en el apoyo de sus hermanas aun cuando pasaban los crudos experimentos, les lavaron el cerebro diciendo que sufrían extrañas infecciones por virus y otras enfermedades que las dejaban agotadas y con las fuerzas disminuidas, recordaba cuando Saito-san le inyectaba químicos de variados colores al igual que a su hermana, las reacciones a veces no eran favorables, ya que en ocasiones le brotaban manchas de color purpura y en otras sus ojos se cambiaban a morado, ahora que es mayor sabe lo que hicieron con ella y sus hermanas, fueron engañadas y utilizadas vilmente.

 **Flash Back**

Natsuki y Kryss se tomaban de las manos mientras miraban a los niños del orfanato jugar, eran las nuevas, con tan solo dos años y medio, vieron como su padre de una manera tajante y grosera las dejaba en el orfanato, con las ropas sucias y el cabello alborotado ambas niñas estaban sentadas, a lo lejos vieron a una niña de cabello castaño y un chico de cabello rubio, ambos se acercaron.

-Hola ustedes ahora son nuestras nuevas hermanas mi nombre es Mika y ella es Akane.- Ambas pequeñas solos los miraron.

-Nosotros seremos su nueva familia.- dijo Akane la chica de cabello castaño.

-Papá dijo que nunca tendríamos una familia.- Dijo Natsuki apretando con fuerza la mano de su hermana.

-Papá nunca nos quiso.- dijo Kryss y ambas se pusieron a llorar, Mika no sabía que hacer y las apretó a ambas.

-Ahora yo seré el hermano mayor de ambas.- Las dos chicas miraron al chico y sonrieron levemente, Akane se sumo al abrazo, las llevo a bañarse y en busca de ropas limpias, los días en el orfanato fueron duros pero también, hubieron momentos en los que se sintió muy querida, al final tuvo hermanos que la apoyaron.

.

.

.

.

Kryss es una chica de cabello castaño largo lacio con un fleco hacia la derecha, ojos color chocolate, piel trigueña, pechos pequeños, cintura pequeña y caderas amplias su estatura es un metro cincuenta y nueve, siendo la mayor de las gemelas, Kryss se sentía con la responsabilidad de volverse más fuerte, los días en el orfanato fueron duros, ella al igual que su hermana fue torturada, pero antes de eso ella sentía dolor por la pérdida de su madre, su padre desde siempre las vio con mala cara, y la única persona que amo había muerto, Kryss y Natsuki se encontraban dormidas en la noche y a la mañana siguiente se despertaron encontrando el cuerpo de su madre, azul y con los ojos abierto, eso fue impactante para las chicas, una vecina que era amiga de su madre se encontró con las niñas sentadas en una esquina llorando, mientras su madre se encontraba tendida en la cama, ella llamo a la policía y al padre de las chicas, quien con indiferencia solo las dejo con su amante mientras realizaba el funeral, cabía de mas decir los que esos pequeños ojos vieron; hubo una vez en la que Kryss escucho gemidos en una habitación, ella asustada despertó a su gemela y ambas fueron a revisar lo que sucedía, ellas se lamentaron al ver eso, vieron a sus padre manteniendo relaciones sexuales con su amante, lo más descarado fue que ambos las vieron y no hicieron algo para evitar que las pequeñas vieran las indecencias de ambos, Kryss y Natsuki se regresaron a su cama, se taparon con las sabanas y durmieron abrazadas, o mejor dicho intentaron dormir porque con todos esos sonidos es casi imposible hacerlo. A la mañana siguiente la mujer sonriéndoles a ambas niñas le dijo a su padre.

-Sabes no quiero tener a esas mocosas aquí dalas en adopción.- el hombre sonrio.

-Sabes desde hace mucho había planeado eso.- el hombre tomo a las niñas sin bañarse, con la misma ropa que usaron el día que su madre murió y se las llevo al orfanato, ahí mismo un hombre muy bien arreglado las esperaba.

-Todo esta como lo planeamos esas son hijas de esa mujer asi que utilízalas yo no tengo adefesios por hijas.- la cara repulsiva y asquerosa de su padre les llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, el se dio la vuelta y las dejo, el hombre las abrazo, Natsuki y Kryss tomadas de las manos, sabían que iban a algo nuevo.

-Hola pequeñas mi nombre es Saito pero pueden decirme papá.- Kryss sentía dolor al decir esa palabra ya que la persona que era su padre las defraudo, Natsuki al igual que ella nunca le llamaron papá a Saito.- Ahora su apellido es Hyakuya.

-Nuestro apellido aun asi no cambio.- Kryss hablo con una voz suave y quebrada, ella trataba de no llorar.

-Asi es pequeña.- Saito les sonrio, las llevo con la directora y les dijo antes de irse.- esta es su nueva casa y ellos sus nuevos hermanos.- en el salón habían niños jugado. Kryss recordaba cada detalle cada momento pero también recordaba todos lo que sufrió con los experimentos tanto físicos como mentales.

 **FLASH BACK.**

-Kryss-chan.- Decía Mika, mientras Kryss leía la bella durmiente.

-¿Que sucede Mika-chan?

-Acabo de venir del despacho de la directora tendremos otro hermano.- Kryss observo a Mika y sonrio quien diría que esa sería su última sonrisa de libertad.

-seré su hermanita la loca.

-No cabe dudas de ello.- Mika sobo la cabeza Kryss y esta sonrio como siempre, asi como lo dijo Mika un chico nuevo llego, su nombre era Yuichiro, la directora les presento y Mika peleo con él para demostrarle que él era el jefe, Mika siempre fue muy amigable, ese mismo día broto el virus y con dolor vieron como la directora moría y Mika intentaba auxiliarla, en ese momento estaban en shock y lo que ella recuerda es que abrazo a Yu y comenzó a llorar, Yu los apretó cuando sus hermanos más pequeños lloraban, los pocos recuerdos que vivieron con ellos fueron suficientes para que el sentimiento de familia se solidificara, Yu intento enfrentarse a los vampiros cuando las separaron de las demás, él quedo golpeado, Kryss recuerda la cara de Yu con el labio sangrado, los ojos de horror de Mika y sus demás hermanos, hasta ese momento lo único que deseaba era vengarse y recuperar su familia, o lo que queda de ella, ya que solo son cuatro chicas Hyakuya las que quedan.

.

.

.

.

Sonja camino hacia el frente mientras les entregaba pastillas a las chicas, esas eran pastillas especiales, les entrego sus armas en un dispositivo que se escondía como un brazalete.

-La misión es simple debemos investigas que sucede y desestabilizar a los vampiros.- nos infiltraremos en el ejército y no llamaremos a atencion.- Sonja hablaba fríamente, para ser una chica de cabello albino con ojos bicolores, uno rosa y el otro dorado, su expresión daba miedo, las chicas asintieron movilizándose tenían un corto periodo de tiempo para llevar a cabo la misión.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos observaron como los vampiros notaban su presencia, sin embargo se mantenían cautelosos, habían dos vampiros observándolas algo les decía que ellos sabían que debían cuidarse de ellas.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Mis queridos lectores, este capítulo va dedicado a mi amiga Kai que hace un día cumplía años, creo que al ver los flash back y las personalidades de las chicas creo que intuyen como son las parejas, todo será inesperado._

 _En este capítulo quise relatar los momentos con cada uno de los chicos y su querida familia, los traumas y lo que creo a mi parecer los experimentos que sufrieron los niños Hyakuya. En el próximo capítulo hablare sobre lo que sucedió con Mika, Yu y los chicos después del incidente en Nagoya, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y espero que me tengan paciencia para su actualización, nos leemos luego sus comentarios son bienvenidos._


End file.
